cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
2011 Midwayan Student Protests
* * * * * | side1 = *Midwayan and students *Pro-Independence demonstrators | side2 = United States of JBR | side3 = | leadfigures1 = Non-centralized leadership | leadfigures2 = Theresa Vales II Morris Kendell Brian Cervantes Aloise Kruger | leadfigures3 = | howmany1 = 50,000+ total student demonstrators 50,000+ other demonstrators | howmany2 = 5,000 riot police 10,000 Star Guards 2,000 NARO agents 200 soldiers | howmany3 = | casualties1 = | casualties2 = | casualties3 = Arrests: 5,000+; Injuries: 8,200+; Deaths: 86,800+ ( estimate) Arrests: 4,950+; Injuries: 8,600+; Deaths: 86,450+ ( estimate) | casualties_label = | notes = }} The 2011 Midwayan Student Protests were a series of demonstrations opposing what is considered by many Midwayans as an illegal of the Union of Midway. The aim of the protests is complete Midwayan independence from the United States of JBR under the rule of Theresa Vales II. Background On September 12, 2011, the Union of Midway was overthrown by the Council for the Safety of Midway with help from the United States of JBR. This resulted in the creation of the Provisional Government of Midway. Eventually the Provisional Government of Midway became the Republic of Midway and was subsequently annexed into the United States of JBR. There were many that opposed this, however the Imperialist Party of JBR managed to find a legal loophole within JBRican law that allowed the annexation to take place faster than expected. In October 2011, the 2011 Midwayan Independence Protests occurred, also aimed for Midwayan independence, occurred. These protests ended in a compromise that gave Midway statehood within the United States of JBR. Many Midwayans were content with this compromise until Theresa Vales II came into power, and implemented the HONOR Act, which was widely viewed as a violation of the compromise. Chronology Beginning On November 18, 2011, students of the University of Aldebaran gathered at their school in protest. They had been organizing the movement for several weeks, and agreed to begin protesting on November 18, 2011. The movement quickly gained steam, and by the morning of November 19, the movement had expanded to nearly all universities and high schools in Aldebaran. The movement was spread through rumors, and general discontent with the JBRican government. Military crackdown On November 19, 10:00 AM a JBRican military contingent arrived and began firing at the students. Many were injured, many more killed. Hospitals were overflowing with injured, and many more killed. This prompted the adult population to join the protests, and another 50,000 went to the streets, making most of the population of the city of Aldebaran and the surrounding area involved in the protest. Blood Path On November 21 at around 12:00 PM, a group of tanks entered the site and opened live fire at the protesters. Many protesters swarmed to stop the tanks and some even attempted to obscure the passageway of the tanks. The tanks were ordered to continue driving and firing regardless of civilians. By the end of the tanks' mission, an estimated 2,000 people died with an additional 2,000 injuries. A large pool of blood nicknamed the "Blood Path" heightened fiercer protests and riot police began spraying to suppress the protesters. When the police threatened to use , protests were quieted down although many believe that this was just bluffing. Amnesty offers The Midwayan state government decided to offer the protesters in exchange for the clearance of Aldebaran on November 22. While the protesters had no centralized leadership, some began debating on whether to depart or remain in the protests at risk of injury or death. Hunger Strike On November 23, Ashok Palekar, an Indian college student in Midway, inspired by , started a hunger strike for the independence of Midway. He was quickly joined by many others, and was praised by protesters as the "Second Ghandi" not only because of his hunger strike, but also because of speeches given by him since the strike supporting the use of non-violent mass civil disobedience to gain Midway's independence. Firebombing of Aldebaran On December 9, 2011, Chinese intelligence aircraft and agents confirmed that the JBRican military had engaged in fire-bombing of the city of Aldebaran, killing thousands of protesters along with civilians who had nothing to do with the protests. Many Chinese newscasters were in tears or fits of rage when reporting the event. Chinese headlines read "Treatment of Midwayans: Worse than Japs' Treatment of Chinese", referring to the treatment of Chinese people at the hands of Japan during the . December Massacre On December 20, 2011, Theresa Vales II gave Midway independence and instructed the National Socialist Party of Midway to establish a government. The National Socialist Party of Midway re-created the Greater Midwayan Empire, and protesters chose to continue because they wanted the restoration of the Union of Midway. After the protesters ignored 10 dispersal orders, Heinrich Altdorfer ordered that the military kill all protesters. The order was carried out, effectively ending the protests. Media coverage Media coverage has been surprisingly lacking, mainly due to the JBRican government's censoring of the information leaving the nation. RT coverage The first television network to cover the protests was , after RT reporter Jennifer Elba snuck in and out of the State of Midway to gain coverage of the event. This coverage provided the international community an idea as to what was happening, but not details as to the death tolls. Korean Central Television coverage The second major coverage of the protests were brought by the state-owned Korean television network, . The coverage was heavily biased and filled with propaganda, but added some crucial updates to the events of the protest. The information was reportedly obtained by Korean spies in Midway. Casualty count The casualty count has been disputed, as the only counts has only been estimates provided by the and . The Human Rights Watch places the arrests at 5,000, injuries at 8,200, and deaths at 86,800. Amnesty International places the arrests at 4,950, injuries at 8,600, and deaths at 86,450. Reaction Domestic Midwayan Reaction The Midwayan public has been ill-informed on the protests, due to censorship by the Vales II Administration and Quad, but rumors of the treatment of the protesters have enraged the Midwayan public, and strengthened the calls for independence. JBRican Reaction The JBRican government has viewed the protests as a violation of the state's well-being and an open act of defiance against the fascist regime. Elsewhere in JBR, most civilians are informed the protests are attempts to demonstrate anti-JBRican sentiment and terrorism. On SurfNet, the only accessible computer network JBR uses, all search results and websites mentioning the protests are banned. International Response International Organizations *The Soviet Union of Socialist Republics passed SUSR Security Resolution 1 on December 12, 2011, imposing a trade embargo on JBR, impose a no-fly zone over Midway, and blockade the islands of Midway until the violence against protesters was ended and the Democratic People's Republic of California was released from JBRican control. In response, Quad (the larger entity in which JBR was part of) passed the Pacific Clause which suspended diplomatic ties with the SUSR and refused to acknowledge to the resolution. Nations *The People's Republic of Grand China state news agency condemned the "horrible oppression" of Midwayans that was shown in the video RT aired, likening it to the treatment of Chinese at the hands of the Japanese during the . See also